


Happy Birthday, Mrs. Winchester

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey everyone! It's my birthday today, so I decided to write a fluffy one shot. Reader is in a relationship with Sam, and he gives her the best birthday present of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Mrs. Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> If you are waiting on a request from me, I promise it is in the works. I just took a two day break to myself, but should get back into it tonight or tomorrow :)

You wake up in the morning, your eyes still heavy from sleep, and your body a little too warm. You smile though, because nothing is better than waking up in the arms of your perfect boyfriend.  His biceps flex as he pulls you in closer, kissing the back of your neck lazily.

"Happy birthday, gorgeous" he whispers in your ear, his hot breath tickling you.

"You remembered?" You ask with slight surprise. You turn to face him, and he rubs his nose along yours, licking your bottom lip softly.

"Of course I did! You're my girlfriend, and I love you" he explains with some exasperation. You giggle and give a playful bite to his nose. He's been so stressed lately with hunting that you figured he had more important things to think about. As if reading your mind he whispers, "There is nothing on earth more important to me than you."

You capture him in a warm wet kiss, tugging on his lip. He slips his tongue in, lazily tasting your mouth.

"So how bout you hop in the shower, and I'll get you all nice and clean?" You give him a lusty wink and rush to the shower.

 

You sit in the back of the Impala, and Sam sits next to you, for once not going for the passenger seat. Dean is driving as usual, and Castiel has joined you all. Sam massages your shoulders and you moan softly, the tension releasing.

"Oh, before I forget" Castiel prompts, turning back to look at you with his deep blue eyes, "I've got you a present."

"Wait what? For me?" You say with a pleased grin.

"Isn't it customary to give a gift to someone on the anniversary of their birth?"

"I-uh, I guess. Thanks Cas". He produces a vial from his trench coat, the liquid a powder blue, and you gaze at it with curiosity.

"It's a healing elixir. The most powerful in the world; right behind an angel’s grace"

You gasp in awe, covering your mouth. "Oh thank you so much Castiel! This must have taken you ages to create."

The angel just smiles sheepishly at you, rubbing a hand through his shock of black hair.

"Oh yeah, (y/n). I got you something too. It should be under the seat in front of you" Dean calls from the driver’s side. You raise you eyebrows biting your lip excitedly. You pull out an object, and realize it is a beautifully crafted blade. Long and sharp, but light and durable. "You've been wielding the same knife since we met you; figured you could use a new one" he states simply, though a proud smirk begins to play at his lips.

"Thanks so much Dean! It's absolutely perfect"

"Don't sweat it sweetheart” he states, giving a small chuckle. You smile happily, and lean against one of Sam's broad shoulders. The four of you continue to ride until you reach the motel. You hop out of the Impala followed by Sam. You give a questioning look as Baby drives off with Cas and Dean.

"They, uh, they're just gonna go get a couple of beers" he states. You shrug your shoulders and open up the door, leading Sam into the room. "So did you have a good birthday?" The Winchester asks as you slip into your pjs.

"One of the best I've had in a long while" you admit truthfully. You turn around and your body freezes, completely still from what you see. Sam Winchester is just a foot away from you, on one knee. You feel tears prick in the corners of your eyes, and you try to maintain your breathing.

"Sam?" You say nearly inaudibly.

"I know it's not romantic. And I know you deserve much more than me, but" he starts, his voice shaky and awkward with nervousness "I love you. So, so much. I wanted to propose to you in a place where all our memories come from. Sure, a romantic spot would be nice; and you deserved to be wowed with candlelight and serenades; but that isn't us. Our first kiss happened in a motel room. Hours and hours researching together, seemingly innocent flirting; all happened in a motel room. This is us. This is our life together; hunting, looking out for each other. And I wouldn't have it any other way. (Y/n), will you please marry me?" He asks, his hazel eyes filled with eagerness and a hint of apprehension.

By now the tears are flowing freely down your cheeks, and you run and tackle Sam.

"I would love to marry you Sam" you respond with a squeal. You capture his lips in a fiery kiss, and he slips a ring on to your finger. You look down, admiring it. A simple band with a small simple diamond; so as not to get in the way of hunting. "It's beautiful" you breathe. You give him a tight hug, nuzzling your face into his hair. You feel absolutely incandescent. Your heart feels weightless, and you couldn't stop grinning if your life depended on it. For just a few moments, everything in your life is perfect. Your body practically buzzes from all the positive energy you feel.

"I love you baby"

"Happy birthday, gorgeous. And many more, future Mrs.Winchester."

You kiss his soft face, reveling in the fact that this man will be yours forever.

"This kicks all my other birthdays’ ass" you giggle.

"Now gimme a kiss birthday girl" he commands teasingly. And you do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I chose Sam/Reader because I am such a Sam girl, and that would be the best bday present for me lol


End file.
